Words Never Said
by silverpaint
Summary: Surprise ending. Gill remembers certain aspects of his life. Unrequited love for Angela from Gill.


Gill remembered the first time he heard her name.

_(Flashback)_

_Gill walked in though the door of his house. 19 years old, he had no hope for the island now._

_"Gill, Gill! I've got great news!" Hamilton, his father, came waddling towards him with a smile on his face. Gray-haired, small and fat, he looked nothing like the tall, blond-haired Gill._

_"A new farmer is coming to the island!" Hamilton contined._

_Gill scoffed. He thought nobody would fall for the cheesy advert, his father had published._

_"Her name is Angela! She's around your age."_

_Angela. Angel. Honestly, an angel coming to revive the island?_

_But, deep down inside him, a spark of hope lighted. Maybe, just maybe._

_(Flashback ends)_

Gill remembered the first time she gave him something.

_(Flashback)_

_It was the Flower Festival. Flowers were strewn across Waffle Square. Various stalls were set up, with bright flowers decorating them. Angela moved around the Square, smiling as she gave them flowers. She had participated in the Bug Contest, and hadn't done too bad. She enjoyed every second of it, Gill could see. Gill turned and stomped out of the Square. He hated the Flower Festival._

_"Wait!" a voice cried after him. A familer voice as the owner of it worked every day at the Town Hall._

_Gill turned and saw a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl running after him. She was quick, and reached him swiftly._

_"I still haven't given you your gift!" she exclaimed, taking out a flower from her pocket and pressing it into his hands._

_Gill looked down. A lavender... His favorite flower. But before he could say anything, she was off, running with a fleeting wave in his direction. Gill was left, staring after her._

_(Flashback ends)_

Gill remembered the moment he realized he loved her.

_(Flashback)_

_Angela turned and picked out the book that Gill wanted. Gill took the book from her, and looking at her, just looking, he realized that he loved her. But, looking into her brown eyes, he knew that he was way too much of a coward to say._

_(Flashback ends)_

Gill regreted never telling her.

_(Flashback)_

_Gill hurried through Maple Lake District, to Caramel River District, a blue feather clutched tightly in his hands. He moved with obivous excitment, thinking to himself, I'll give it to her now, I'll give it to her now. He had realised that of he didn't act soon, she might be stolen by one of the other bachelors._

_Gill rounded the corner into Caramel River District. He stopped, eyes widening._

_Angela and Luke stood there, chatting. Luke suddenly threw back his head and laughed._

_Gill knew what was going to happen, but his feet were fixed in position by some force._

_Luke brought out a blue feather, identical to his own, and presented it to Angela. Angela, shocked yet happy, hugged Luke around the neck, yelling "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"_

_Gill's heart shattered into a thousand pieces._

_He turned and hurtled back to his house._

_The next day, invitations were sent out to all the people of Waffle Island. He ripped his into pieces._

_He visited Angela, and asked one simple question, "Why?"_

_Angela knew what he was talking about. She looked him in the eye, and replied "I waited for you, Gill. You didn't come. Luke did."_

_She slammed the door in his face._

_He didn't go to the wedding. Instead, he stayed either locked up in his room, or in the Town Hall, working late, trying desparately to rid his thoughts of Angela. And so continued the rest of his life. Until..._

_(Flashback ends)_

"And so," he finshed, "that was the tale of how I got my heart broken."

He looked down at his grand-children. "I'll have to tell you the tale of how I met your mother, Luna sometime."

Luna came in, smiling. "Remember this frase, children;

"A thousand hearts are broken, when words are never said."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I just finshed my first fanfic! Well, please tell me what you think of it. Oh, and yes:**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Harvest Moon**

**What you just read was a random one-shot that I thought up after giving Gill a flower at the Flower Festival. :)**

**Through the meaning behind it was that Gill never recovered from Angela. He got his heart broken. Luna helped to heal his heart, but not completely. He still loves Angela, through.**


End file.
